


If You Want It, Ask For It

by Bideroo



Series: Uncertainly Unrequited [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: All Text Messages, Embarrassed Tachibana Makoto, Explicit Language, M/M, Rin is an Annoyed But Good Friend, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bideroo/pseuds/Bideroo
Summary: Rei tries his best, Makoto needs advice, Rin provides it, Sousuke drinks a frou-frou coffee drink, and everyone gets their happy ending.





	If You Want It, Ask For It

**Author's Note:**

> (This is heavy on dirty talk, and light on actual smut.)
> 
> The sequel to "Yeah, But Who'd Look Best Naked??". This silly thing won't make a durn bit of sense if you haven't read that. Luckily, it's short, so please feel free to feast thine eyes. Upon it. Ugh. I hope it doesn't suck.
> 
> Thanks for clicking, thanks for reading!! <3

(7:33 pm)  
Makoto: I'm really sorry, Rei.

Makoto: please… I know it might take time, but don't let  
this affect the team or our friendship, ok?

Makoto: omg, please don't be upset with me.

Rei: It's okay, senpai. I owe you an apology, too.

Rei: That was just… Well, that was the most awkward situation  
I've ever been a party to, and I didn't know what to do.

Makoto: OH THANK GOD. u don't owe me anything.  
just… plz don't be mad at me.

Rei: I could never be mad at you for something like this. I feel  
it's only fair to tell you that I've… thought about you, too.

Rei: Ah. Well. Clearly now I'm the one making things awkward.  
Please disregard this. I'll see you at school Monday. Enjoy  
your weekend. Regards, Rei

Makoto: NO! NO, no, I just… i was just surprised.

Makoto: Um. Thanks for telling me.

Rei: Of course. It was the right thing to do, considering the  
circumstances. I assure you it will not happen again.

Makoto: right

Makoto: same here

(8:43 pm)  
Makoto: Rei?

Makoto: crap never mind. ur probably with your  
family or something. I'll stop bothering you.

(10:07 pm)  
Rei: My apologies. I went for a jog and left my phone at  
home. If I may be so forward, I think I know what you  
want to say. Or at least, I know what _I_ want to say.  
I don't want to stop thinking about you. At all.

Rei: But I absolutely will. I just… felt like I wouldn't be  
being true to myself if I didn't put that out there.

(12:21 am)  
Makoto: are u awake?

Rei: I am.

Makoto: what r u doing?

Rei: Staring at the ceiling. I can't fall asleep.

Makoto: me either

Makoto: I'm really sorry about today

Makoto: I feel like I ruined everything.

Rei: Senpai, nothing is ruined. Everything will be fine.

Makoto: did u mean it?

Rei: ?? Mean what?

Makoto: that you didn't want to stop thinking about me

Rei: I see. Yes. I meant it.

Rei: I'll tell you what. 100% honesty? I am staring at the  
ceiling and I cannot fall asleep. And I am touching  
myself. Thinking about you.

Makoto: oh my god

Makoto: what do u… think about? um, specifically?

Rei: It depends. Right now, I am thinking about pushing  
you up against the lockers, kissing you. And you're  
moaning my name into my mouth while we stroke each  
other off.

(12:34 am)  
Rei: Makoto-senpai?

Rei: Are you touching yourself? :)

Makoto: yes

Makoto: what else happens

Rei: Oh my God. Well, what do you want? To happen?

Makoto: I sometimes think about you um… kissing…  
my you-know-what.

Rei: You think about me sucking you off?

Makoto: OMG REI that's embarrassing

Rei: There are times and places to be… circumspect. It  
has never been my belief that sex is one of those  
places. So you've been touching yourself thinking  
about me giving you a blow job?

Makoto: Reee-iii…

Rei: Hahaha, I can feel you blushing from here.

Rei: I think about that, too. I want to. Give you a blow  
job, I mean.

Makoto: U ARENT BLUSHING???

Rei: I never said that.

Rei: I'm sure my face is just as red as yours.

Rei: But you aren't ever going to get what you want if  
you don't learn how to ask for it.

Makoto: OMG

Makoto: um… so what do you want, then?

Rei: I want all sorts of things. I already told you I'm  
thinking about us giving each other handjobs.

Rei: And I've thought about your mouth on my dick.  
A lot.

Rei: And I've thought about being inside of you.

(12:50 am)  
Rei: Uh oh. Too much? Or did you fall asleep?

Makoto: no im here

Makoto: i uh

Makoto: i came

Rei: OH FUCK

Makoto: oh my GOD DID YOU JUST

Makoto: never in my life would i imagine i would  
witness Ryuugazaki Rei drop an f-bomb

Rei: I just came so hard, I got it on my glasses.

Rei: Makoto, holy… Oh my god.

Rei: That was… Wow. Thank you. That was incredible.

Makoto: u just called me Makoto. :)

Rei: OH MY GOODNESS, I'm so sorry! Makoto-senpai!

Makoto: i can't decide if it's sexier with or without

Makoto: i guess i'll have to hear it in person to decide

Rei: What are you doing tomorrow after lunch? My parents  
have a sailing class from 1-5.

Makoto: Rei. what r u implying?

Rei: I am not implying anything. I'm EXPLICITLY asking you  
to come to my house, where we can be alone, so that I can  
do lewd, unsavory things to you.

(1:13 am)  
Rei: And I seem to have chased you away. I'm very sorry,  
Makoto-senpai. Let's just… I am perfectly capable of acting  
normally around you at school, so I'll see you Monday,  
okay? I truly apologize for coming on so strong.

Makoto: i'll be there

Makoto: at 1

Makoto: do i need to bring anything

Rei: No, you don't. What would you like to do? We can just  
sit and talk, or watch a movie if you'd like.

Makoto: i've been thinking about u for so long i  
don't think i can hold out through a movie

Rei: Good. I don't want to watch a movie.

Rei: I want to watch you come apart at the seams when I  
kiss you and touch you.

Makoto: OMG

Makoto: wow Rei

Makoto: have you done this before

Rei: What, sex? I've never had any sort of sexual contact  
with another person. Is that what you mean?

Makoto: i guess its hard to believe

Makoto: u seem so smooth

Rei: Do not forget, I'm blushing just as hard as you are.  
I think I'm just less afraid to assert myself. I'm sure I'll be  
a stammering, red-faced mess, but I know what I want,  
and I will ask you for it. I would sincerely ask you to do  
your best to do the same.

Makoto: i want the same things you do

Rei: ?

Rei: That's vague.

Makoto: the things you said

Makoto: i want that

Rei: ?? Handjobs, blowjobs, me fucking you?

Makoto: OH MY GOD REI

Rei: You would prefer some sort of old-lady euphemism  
for it?

Makoto: no i just

Makoto: um isn't it supposed to be making love

Rei: I will admit I sat here for quite a while considering  
how to respond to this. I would be happy to make love  
to you. But in my mind, that implies a level of emotional  
investment I had no reason to believe you had. So  
please think about that. To speak more clearly, I am in  
love with you senpai, but I will take what I can get. If  
you don't want anything besides something physical,  
beggars cannot be choosers.

(1:34 am)  
Rei: Okay. I apologize for doing that via text.

Rei: And I'm sorry I keep frightening you.

Rei: Truthfully, I'm a little unsure of what you want  
from me. I'm just going to… let you contact me.

Rei: Good night.

\-----------------------------------

(10:34 am)  
Makoto: u out of practice yet?

Rin: Finished up early so d-bag and I are drinking fluffy-  
chinos or whatever the fuck at the bux

Makoto: d-bag?

Rin: Sousuke

Makoto: that's not very nice

Rin: Duly noted, mom

Makoto: whatever

Rin: Did you need something?

Makoto: no

Makoto: yes

Rin: ?

Makoto: sorry hang on

Makoto: how did you know when you were in love  
with sousuke

Rin: what the fuck

Rin: What's this, all of a sudden?

Rin: Makoto?

Rin: WAAAAAAAIT

Rin: Does this have to do with last night?

Makoto: no

Rin: And by that do you mean yes?

Makoto: I'm asking for a friend

Rin: And you are the most adorable, godawful liar

Rin: Is everything ok?

Makoto: everythings fine

Rin: K but… Why the hell are you texting me out of  
the blue asking me about my relationship?

Makoto: its research for a class

Rin: Makoto, I swear to fucking god

Rin: What the hell is going on?

Makoto: how did you know when you were in love?

Rin: Jesus. Fine. Play it your way. I don't know exactly.  
I guess I just realized one day that I spent the majority of  
my free time and energy thinking about him and wanting  
to make him happy. Ha, and Sousuke added 'and we  
wanted to bang'.

Rin: But you know… it's different for everyone. So I'm  
not sure how helpful that really is with your situation  
with Rei.

Makoto: right

Makoto: RIN WAIT, THERE IS NO SITUATION WITH  
REI

Rin: Please, PLEASE stop. You are absolutely awful at  
lying. You're embarrassing me.

Makoto: well i just don't know what to do i guess

Rin: Ok, that's ok. What do you WANT to do?

Makoto: i don't know

Rin: Really? Or are you just not admitting what you  
want because it scares you?

Makoto: yeah

Rin: Yeah you are just scared?

Makoto: I'm terrified

Rin: Why?

Makoto: what if I mess it up

Rin: Mess what up?

Makoto: our friendship, or the swim team, or my  
WHOLE LIFE

Rin: And Haru says I'm dramatic

Rin: Makoto, I can't tell you what's gonna happen  
tomorrow, but I can guaran-fucking-TEE you you are not  
going to mess up your whole life by trying to pursue  
something with that (admittedly SHREDDED) nerd.

Makoto: you don't know that

Rin: No, Makoto, I actually DO know that you aren't going  
to mess up the rest of your stupid life chasing some goofy  
sweetheart's ass. The kid is harmless. What do you think  
is going to happen?

Makoto: he'll hate me

Rin: He really doesn't seem the sort. Like, even if he were  
getting married and you confessed to him just before he  
walked down the aisle, he seems like the sort of stand-up  
guy that would hug you while apologizing and thank you  
and genuinely hope you guys could still be friends.

Rin: Sousuke says to get that ass on lockdown now,  
because he knows of several people already looking.

Makoto: WHAT

Rin: Are you surprised? Did you not just discover last night  
that your whole fucking team has a hard-on for the guy?

Makoto: UGH GOD DON'T REMIND ME THAT WAS  
TERRIBLE

Rin: It's the hardest I've laughed in a very, very long time.

Rin: So I assume you are trying to figure out how you feel  
about him.

Makoto: yeah

Rin: Did the 'everyone on my team might want a taste of  
that sweet nectar' moment wake you up? What prompted  
this sudden bout of soul-searching? Haven't you been  
into him for a while, and just ignoring it?

Makoto: i have no idea how you knew that. but yes.  
it's been a few months. since i started… noticing  
him.

Rin: K. Noticing him how?

Makoto: rin seriously

Rin: I'm being completely serious. Like, noticing he was  
hot?

Makoto: yes

Rin: Anything else? Did you find yourself wanting to  
talk to him more, or get to know him better?

Makoto: yeah

Rin: That seems good. Sousuke asked if you ever find  
your heart beating faster if you look each other in  
the eyes

Makoto: GUH

Makoto: definitely. one time i totally spaced out and he  
had to actually shake my shoulder because he'd been  
waving his hand in my face and i still didn't come to

Rin: Okay that's the cutest shit I've heard all day. You  
are such a goddamned cinnamon bun, you dork

Makoto: i don't know what to do. he confessed to me  
and said he wants to… do things… with me, and i  
don't know how to respond

Rin: OH MY FUCKING GOD. WHAT???  
AHAHAHAHAHAAAA

Rin: That kid has got some fucking GUTS. Holy shit.  
Sousuke just said 'maybe I want the guy to be MY  
boyfriend'. Makoto. You've got to be kidding me.  
What do you have to lose, here?

Makoto: HIS FRIENDSHIP. what if I mess everything  
up and he ends up hating me?

Rin: Okay, and now we're talking in circles. 

Rin: Just out of curiosity… What sort of 'things'  
did he say he wants to do?

Makoto: well. typical stuff.

Rin: What's typical? Everyone's different.

Makoto: you know. like… kissing, and stuff.

Rin: No I don't know. Kissing I know. 'Stuff' is pretty  
vague. Did he actually say 'I want to do 'stuff' with  
you'?

Makoto: No. he was much more direct

Rin: hahahahahaaaa

Rin: What did he say?

Makoto: this is really embarrassing

Rin: Any day now

Rin: We're on tenterhooks here, man

Makoto: stuff like… touching each other. like, on  
our… bits. and um, kissing each other there. and  
OH MY GOD THIS IS REALLY HARD TO TALK ABOUT.  
he said he wanted to uh… stick it in. me.

Rin: I am speechless

Rin: Sousuke says 'sweep him off his feet before someone  
else snags him and you regret it for the rest of your life'

Rin: Did he actually use the word 'bits'?

Makoto: no

Rin: Makoto, I want to know exactly what he said. This  
is fascinating. I had no idea the guy had it in him.

Makoto: uuuuugh hang on

Makoto: this is a copy of one of his texts from  
last night

Makoto: 'Handjobs, blowjobs, me fucking you'  
As in that's stuff he wants to do.

Rin: O____O

Rin: MY dick just got hard. Also… Ryuugazaki knows the  
word 'fuck'?

Rin: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WAITING FOR, YOU  
DUMBASS???

Makoto: he said he loves me

Rin: Right. That's even better.

Makoto: well what if i don't love him?

Rin: Dear god. 

Rin: Do you want to use him?

Makoto: WHAT? No!!

Rin: Would you do anything you could to keep from  
hurting him, unless you absolutely had to?

Makoto: obviously

Rin: Do you want to hold his hand and go on dates  
and find romantic places to kiss him?

Makoto: well… yes

Rin: Honey, you might not be in love yet, but you  
are well on your way if not.

Makoto: im supposed to go to his house today at 1

Rin: That's good.

Makoto: i'm nervous

Makoto: I think he might be upset with me

Rin: Why?

Makoto: I kept getting embarrassed and not  
responding last night

Rin: ???? Hahahaha, what were you guys doing?

Makoto: you know

Makoto: like… texting. while we were doing  
other stuff.

Rin: OH MY GOD MY BABY BOY MAKOTO IS ALL  
GROWN UP AND HAD HIS FIRST SEXT CHAT

Rin: We congratulate you. We just high-fived for you.

Rin: Have you talked to him today?

Makoto: Not since last night. or this morning  
early. or whatever.

Rin: And you think he's upset?

Makoto: i don't know. he said he wasn't sure what i  
wanted from him and that i should contact him

Rin: Oh my god. Makoto, I can't even… Ok. You  
need to respond to him and tell him you want to see  
him and that you are coming over and that you want  
to kiss him and touch him and hold his hand. And  
you can even tell him you don't know if you're in love  
but that you really like him. Jesus, are you 5 years old?  
Fucking christ.

Makoto: ok.

Makoto: ur right

Makoto: I can do this.

Makoto: thank you.

Rin: No problem, big guy. Go get that sweet, nerdy  
ass.

\-----------------------------------

(11:15 am)  
Makoto: hey, sorry it took me so long to get back with  
you. um… is it still ok if i come over today? i want to  
see you. and touch you.

Makoto: sorry if that sounded weird

Makoto: I'm really nervous

Rei: I'm thrilled you'd still like to come over. And it's  
okay to be nervous; so am I. We can just hang out,  
if you'd like. I was quite fired up last night when we  
were talking; in the clear light of day, perhaps I  
was a little… aggressive. I certainly apologize for  
making you uncomfortable. Though I can't say  
anything I said was a lie, either.

Rei: But I'm willing to take things as slow as you'd like.

Makoto: I'm just afraid to mess up our friendship

Rei: I understand that. I felt the same way, which is  
why I refrained from mentioning my feelings to  
you until I knew you were interested, as well.

Rei: Well, I would love to spend some time with you  
today, but if you need some more time to think, I  
completely understand. There will be other  
opportunities, if we want them, and in the  
meantime, things just go back to the way they were,  
right? Meaning, we just treat each other normally  
and set aside whatever we might be feeling at the  
time? That's how I have been operating for a  
few months now, anyhow.

Makoto: yeah me too. I mean, I've been interested for a few months.

Rei: Really?

Makoto: yeah

Rei: I had no idea.

Makoto: well i didn't know you were interested either.  
so we're even. :) Rin said he knew I had a thing for  
you? I don't know how

Rei: Hm. Nagisa-kun said Haruka-senpai mentioned  
that after we left last night. Haha, actually what he  
said was "OH MY GOD REI-CHAN, HARU-CHAN SAYS  
MAKOTO HAS A CRUSH ON YOU LIKE REALLY REALLY  
BAD!! DO YOU LIKE HIM? ARE YOU GUYS GONNA  
DATE? OMG!!" and a whole string of unintelligible  
emoji

Makoto: that's… very Nagisa. huh. are we dating?

Rei: I was intending to ask you officially today. Now that  
you've COMPLETELY RUINED THE SURPRISE :) I should  
let you know I have flowers and I baked you cupcakes.  
Prepare to be wooed.

Makoto: that's very romantic, Rei. :)

Rei: I may be awkward, but what I lack in social graces  
I make up for in earnestness and enthusiasm. Or at  
least, that's what my mom tells me. (jk)

Makoto: You're cute. ;-)

Rei: If you had been here to see my reaction to that in  
person, you would probably think I was a giggly,  
embarrassed little girl. I think I squeed.

Makoto: I'd like to see that. among other things.

Rei: ?? What sort of other things?

Makoto: I'd like to see what your face looks like  
when you come.

Rei: HAAA, okay, that's… amazing. I'm hard.

Rei: I want you to see my face when I come.

Rei: And I want to see yours. I bet you're beautiful.

Makoto: there's no way i could look as good as you do.  
oh wow, I'm getting really excited. haha. I mean in  
my pants. sorry, i swear I'll get better at this

Rei: You are doing great! Holy shit I'm going to have  
to go take care of this.

Makoto: a whole new side of Ryuugazaki Rei. the side  
that not only knows but uses curse words

Rei: I hope you'll excuse me, senpai. I need to go rub  
this out so I don't have to spend the entirety of my  
lunch with my parents hiding my awkward boner.  
That my hopefully soon-to-be-boyfriend gave me  
by saying really sexy shit to me via text message.

Rei: I'll see you at 1. <3

Makoto: I know what i'll be doing for the next 20  
minutes or so

Makoto: see you then, soon-to-be-boyfriend. :)

Rei: ithinkijustcame ;)


End file.
